


A mosaic of lost lives

by Kurama_Akiyama



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Feels, Jim Kirk is sad, Jim Kirk loves his crew, another poem fic im sorry (no im not), in the words of my beta "beautifully sad", its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/pseuds/Kurama_Akiyama
Summary: Jim Kirk is tired. Tired of painting names onto his walls. Tired of being viewed as the singke most important Starfleet officer in the universe.Jim Kirk has his crew anyway, and he will never leave anyone behind.
Relationships: Crew of the Starship Enterprise & James T. Kirk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A mosaic of lost lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyboi_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboi_writer/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my beta, because he proof read it like, 4 minutes after I sent it too him, and he reads all my stuff, and I just... yeah im sappy I guess.

** So many different things **

**Tell the same story**

**Many different parts**

**But all the same work**

Jim Kirk mourns each of his officers. No one goes in his quarters, but if they did, they would be surprised by how colorful his walls are, his walls covered in names, names mostly in red, the occasional blue and yellow cropping up in between.

**Viewed by all a different way**

**Never the same**

**Preconception, stereotypes**

**Never forgotten**

He knows how most civilians think of Starfleet, they imagine the ultimate goal for everyone is to become a Captain, but there are so few Captains, and Spock and Uhura and Bones and Scotty, they don’t want to be Captains, but they’re still important, so important, and it burns that the general public doesn’t give them the respect they deserve.

**Shaped by human hands**

**Affected by human thoughts**

**Always wondering-**

**What do they think**

Uhura, Nyota, he thinks, because of course, he knows her first name, he requested her and you can’t request Unknown name Uhura, but he pretends he doesn’t know and she pretends she wouldn’t tell him. Nyota reminds him that he represents Starfleet, and people think its a reprimand, a reminder to behave, but it’s a comfort, she tells him that he doesn’t have to go back to where he was, that he is a part of the whole, and it’s all he’s ever wanted, to belong.

**A work on its own**

**But always**

**Compared, judged**

**Always placed in a crowd**

He is Starfleet, he knows, but so is Scotty, and Spock, and Hendorff, and Uhura, and Sulu, and Chekov, and Bones, and Rand, and Chapel, and everyone on the ship, because everyone matters, and no one is replaceable, and no one should be left behind, no matter what the brass says, so when Ensigns balk because he knows their names, he simply smiles and leaves, and when he paints their names on the walls of his quarters he cries, but it’s important to him that he’s never abandoned anyone, never left someone on a planet without confirmation of death.

**Author's Note:**

> I strive for your attention. I respond to every comment. Please let me know if you were sad. Also, does the poetry thing work? I like it, but yall consume it, so if I can have your opinion, thatd be cool.


End file.
